


Memories || Itachi x Reader

by bakubabes-hatake (harliekayy)



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24230461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harliekayy/pseuds/bakubabes-hatake
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi & Reader, Uchiha Itachi/Reader
Kudos: 39





	Memories || Itachi x Reader

The smile that spread across Y/n’s face was enough to make Itachi melt. Just the thought of her sent him into a frenzy. What did this woman do to possibly make him love her this much? The way her hair flowed in the wind. The way her smile lit up an entire room without even trying. The way that she never failed to make him smile, even in his darkest of times. 

As you danced around the kitchen in nothing but one of his shirts and her panties he couldn’t help but take ever moment in. You was so carefree, not a worry in the world, knowing that Itachi would always protect you. Memories flooded his head as he watched in amazement. 

*3 years ago*  
Itachi sauntered through the village, his nose to the ground, still uneasy with the people around him. His welcoming to the village hadn’t been great to say the least. The villagers had changed their minds and considered him a hero for his actions with his clan, but there were still a lot who thought he was a cold blooded killer. He hadn’t been paying attention to where he was going when his shoulder hit a woman’s arm a little too hard. 

He stumbled and looked up, afraid of what could be awaiting him, but when his eyes met the soft e/c of the woman in front of him he relaxed. Instead of a frown or glare a smile spread across her face. He was mesmerized the second his gaze fell upon her, leaving him wordless. Her face turned from a smile to worry as she stared at the raven-haired male. “Sorry about that, I guess I should have been paying attention to where I was going.”

Itachi smiled back, his walls coming down a little. “No, no, it was my fault. I should have been watching my surroundings, not my feet.” He held a hand out to her. “Itachi Uchiha, nice to meet you.”

She took his hand, shaking it. “Y/n L/n, it’s nice to meet you too.” 

*Present Day*  
Memories upon memories were swarming him, something he was rather fond of. You caught his gaze on you as you cleaned up, the food you were preparing finally baking. “Take a picture, it’ll last longer Uchiha.” That same smile that had drawn him to you painted your face once again. Something he wished to be a permanent fixture. 

“I’ve got a lifetime of pictures my love, I don’t think that will ever be a problem.” He stood from the couch that separated the living room from the kitchen and approached you. His strong arms wrapped around you, holding you close, always afraid that if he let go you would vanish.

You placed you hands on his face. “Itachi,” You held a look of confusion as his grip tightened on your waist. “What’s gotten into you? You look like a lost puppy.”

“I’m just thinking.” He placed his forehead against yours. “Thinking about how much you changed my life for the better. I seriously don’t know where I’d be if I hadn’t run into you that day in the village.”

“Or if you hadn’t been such a fool on our first date, I mean, what else do you think sealed the deal for me?” Your joke made him think, he knew you had meant no harm by it, but his insecurities had always hidden in the background. 

*3 Years Ago*  
Ichiraku held the spot where most couples went for the first dates, no different for Itachi and you. The man was nervous, his face more than sealing that fact. Her gaze never left him as he stuttered as he said hello. How long had it been since he had been on a date?

Itachi pulled the chair out for her, letting her sit comfortably before helping her push the chair to the table. He sat across from Y/n and a young woman placed a glass of water in front of both of you. Itachi attempted to start a conversation, using his hands to speak, but in doing so his hand hit his glass. Embarrassment filled his face as he frantically grabbed napkins, apologizing way too much. 

Her soft laugh made him stop and look up. She handed him her napkins and reassured him. “Don’t be so tense Itachi. It’s okay.”

He placed his hand behind his head and smiled nervously. “It’s been a long time since I’ve done anything like this.”

“I can tell.” She placed her hand on his. “I like you Itachi, you don’t have to try so hard.”

*Present Day*  
He pushed his lips forward, leaving a kiss on your nose. “I’m being serious tho Y/n. Who knows where I would be right now if I hadn’t met you.” He sighed. “Think of how many people hated me back then.”

“They were wrong Itachi. You’re one of the most loving people I’ve ever met. Who cares what they thought, you have people who know you better and that’s all that matters.” You put your hand under his chin and tilted his head up. “I love you, and that’s all the matters.” 

Itachi reached into the pocket of his vest, grabbing a small box and kneeling on one knee. “I was going to wait to do this until there was a more romantic setting, but I can’t wait anymore.” He opened the small box and lifted it toward you. A small silver band sat inside it with a small diamond atop it. “Y/n, I love you more than words can even express. You’ve helped me through so much, more than anyone ever could. You do so much for you whether you know it or not.... Will you do me the honors of making me the happiest man in the world by becoming an Uchiha?”

A tear slid down your cheek and you threw yourself at him. He closed the box just in time, avoiding losing the ring and caught you, stumbling a little under the sheer excitement of your jump. You were at a loss for words so he spoke for you. “I take that as a yes?”

You nodded and placed your hands on his face, pulling him to you, peppering every inch of him with soft kisses.


End file.
